An on-board vehicle charger may be used to charge a high voltage battery found in a hybrid electric or electric vehicle to provide energy to an electrically powered motor. In some cases, the charging may be facilitated with a cordset or other element having capabilities to facilitate current delivery to the on-board charger, such as from a wall charger or other type of charging station. The cordset may include an adaptor to facilitate attachment to an outlet or other receptacle associated with the on-board charger. The on-board charger may include electronics or other elements to control and manage current flow to the high voltage battery and other related charging operations.